heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna (SW)
Brianna, also known as "The Last Handmaiden," or simply "Handmaiden," was a half-Human half-Echani hybrid fighter, and illegitimate daughter to the famous Echani General Yusanis and Jedi Master Arren Kae, who both fought in the Mandalorian Wars. She later served along with her five half-sisters as a handmaiden to Jedi Master Atris in the period following the Jedi Civil War. During her service to Atris at the Jedi Academy on Telos IV, Brianna met Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, and was subsequently tasked with accompanying her on her mission to seek out the Jedi Masters who survived the First Jedi Purge. As Surik's companion, Brianna helped battle against numerous adversaries, including the Sith Triumvirate. During the journey, Brianna trained Surik in Echani techniques and eventually received Jedi training from Surik in return, becoming one of the first new members of the Jedi Order after the Purge. In accepting such training, however, she broke her oath to Atris. The Jedi Master labeled her a traitor, resulting in a confrontation between Brianna, her sisters and her former master. According to the final predictions of Darth Traya, Brianna would become instrumental in the reconstruction of the Jedi Order and succeed Atris as Jedi historian. Involvement Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords The Jedi Academy was secluded in the isolated polar regions of Telos IV, and consequently, the academy remained unnoticed, even when the Republic began the Telosian Restoration Project in an effort to restore the ecosystem of the devastated planet. The project was headed by the Ithorian Chodo Habat and his herd, and a massive space station was built in orbit as a staging area for the project. When Atris later learned that the planet Peragus II, the main source of the station's fuel had been destroyed and that the Telos Security Force was holding suspects in the planet's destruction, who had recently arrived in the system, she ordered Brianna to investigate. Acting covertly, Brianna sneaked onto Citadel Station and stole the suspects' ship, the Ebon Hawk, as well as their droid, T3-M4, which was aboard as a result of the ship being impounded after arriving at Citadel Station shortly after the destruction of Peragus II. Brianna then brought the ship to the secret academy where Atris hoped to look into the events surrounding the destruction of the planet. Atris was unaware that the new owner of the ship was a former friend from the Jedi Order, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, another hero of the Mandalorian Wars who was exiled for her defiance of the Jedi Council and her decision to join Revan in the war. Surik was released from custody when it was discovered that Peragus II had been destroyed as a result of her escape from the Sith Lord Darth Sion, and she began a search for her stolen ship. Surik, along with companions Kreia and Atton Rand, whom she had met on Peragus II, eventually located the starship with some help from a technician of the Restoration Project and entered the academy. Brianna, flanked by two of her sisters, confronted the group and demanded their surrender. Surik agreed so as to avoid a conflict, and Brianna escorted her to meet with Atris. Atris had been one of the masters who decided on Surik's punishment for her involvement in the Mandalorian Wars, and was not pleased to see her again. After a charged discussion over Surik's seeming unrepentant attitude towards her actions in defying the Council, she informed Atris of the Sith's involvement in the destruction of Peragus II, and offered her aid. Atris suggested she seek out the other surviving Jedi Masters and gather them at the ruined Enclave on Dantooine in order to form a plan of action, and sent Surik away. Brianna was startled to have seen her mistress become so volatile, strengthening her growing belief that the Jedi were not the passionless beings Atris had described them to be. Before Surik departed Telos, Brianna was able to speak to her in private. Brianna was wary of Surik at first, but began to speak more freely when Surik managed to convince her that, contrary to Atris's opinion, she had not turned to the dark side of the Force during the Mandalorian Wars. Brianna confessed that she was the only one of her sisters who did not doubt Surik's battle prowess and was more receptive to Surik's opinion. Brianna also mentioned how she was often distracted by the Jedi teachings Atris had rescued and stored at the academy; and, as a result, was eager to learn about life as a Jedi. She asked about various details of a Jedi's life, including the issue of attachment. Brianna also informed Surik that she always trained to better herself, and they discussed the Echani view of expression of feelings through combat. As one final question, Brianna asked what it was like to feel the Force, and was satisfied by the answers both Surik and Kreia provided. Brianna was ordered by Atris to sneak aboard the Ebon Hawk and aid Surik in her mission to find the missing Jedi Masters, a journey which spanned the worlds of Dantooine, Nar Shaddaa, Onderon and Korriban. Additionally, Brianna was to monitor Surik's activities for Atris in order to confirm that Surik still served the light side. Brianna revealed herself upon learning Surik had downloaded some of Atris' records, indignantly protesting what she viewed as theft before composing herself and explaining her orders. While Rand vocally objected to allowing a spy to travel with them, Surik welcomed Brianna to the crew. At this point, however, Brianna was still wary of Surik, as she had been warned by Atris not to trust her. She secluded herself inside the cargo bay so that she could hone her fighting style, while keeping herself separate from the rest of the crew. While Surik attempted to get to know Brianna, the Echani continued to be wary of trusting her, but through acts of kindness and charity during their journey, Brianna finally believed that Atris had been wrong in her judgments. Brianna occasionally clashed with Visas Marr, a former Sith assassin who was initially on a mission to capture Surik. Although Marr joined the crew after her defeat at Surik's hands, Brianna did not trust her due to Marr's ties to the Sith. After some convincing from Surik, Brianna learned to accept her presence, although she still kept a watchful eye on the Miraluka. During their travels, Brianna agreed to teach Surik Echani fighting techniques. As they trained, Surik challenged Brianna's Echani tradition about sparring while wearing only undergarments; Brianna conceded that bulkier clothes would be more practical. She surprised Surik by then changing into a heavy set of grayed robes, the style associated with a Jedi Master. When asked, she finally revealed that they were the last keepsake of her mother that she had never known. She opened up to Surik and revealed the story of her past, but she asked that it be kept secret from the rest of the crew, as she had come to trust Surik over everyone else. Unexpectedly, after their private discussion, Surik was approached by Kreia who revealed that she had known Arren Kae. Kreia speculated that because Kae had been strong in the Force, that the potential to become a Jedi also lay within her daughter. Kreia discouraged Surik from training her as a Jedi, however, because it would mean breaking her oath to Atris. Surik decided to leave the choice to Brianna, and offered to train her to use the Force. By this point, Brianna greatly trusted Surik and realized that she had hoped to follow her mother's path her entire life. Consequently, she accepted the offer. Surik warned her she would be breaking her oath to Atris, but Brianna was committed, feeling that she would be betraying her heritage if she didn't accept the training. With Brianna's acceptance, Surik passed on her knowledge of the Force to Brianna, and trained her to become a Jedi Guardian. During this time, Kreia sent a message to Atris through the Force telling her of Brianna's choice to become a Jedi with a single word: "Betrayal." As a Jedi, Brianna continued to aid Surik, who eventually succeeded in gathering the Jedi Masters Vrook Lamar, Zez-Kai Ell and Kavar on Dantooine. Brianna returned to the Enclave on Dantooine with Surik, who set off to meet with the Masters alone. Unfortunately, when the Masters revealed their intentions to strip Surik of the Force due to the danger she posed by her particular ability to feed off the life energy of others, Kreia was forced to act and killed the Jedi Masters. Before incapacitating the Exile, Kreia revealed she had been manipulating Surik all along, and that her ultimate goal had been to utilize Surik's unique nature to destroy the Force itself. Following the incident on Dantooine, Brianna, believing Surik to be dead, took Kreia directly to Atris, knowing that her mistress would execute any Sith. However, Atris's belief in the Jedi Council's decision during the Mandalorian Wars, as well as her belief in the Order itself, had been shaken after she observed Surik's conviction. In addition, she had been slowly corrupted by her collection of Sith holocrons, which she had gathered in hopes of using their teachings to fight the Sith. Instead, the influence of the artifacts proved too strong, and they slowly twisted Atris's thinking, causing her to fall to the dark side. As a result, Atris's conversation with Kreia, who announced her true identity as Darth Traya, caused her to finally give in to the dark side. Simultaneously, the other handmaidens confronted Brianna. She learned that Atris had told her sisters that Brianna had fallen to the dark side and joined Surik against Atris's wishes. Brianna could not convince her sisters otherwise, and was forced to fight them. In doing so, she proved herself to have surpassed her sisters in ability, as she managed to defeat them all without killing them. Shortly thereafter, Atris arrived and attacked Brianna. Though Brianna was initially able to keep the corrupt Jedi Master at bay, she was eventually overwhelmed. Atris began torturing her handmaiden with Force lightning; but, before she could deliver the final blow, Surik arrived and defeated Atris in a duel. After the duel, Brianna pledged undying allegiance to Surik, renouncing her title of Last of the Handmaidens, and embracing her true name. Before leaving Telos, Traya manipulated the Sith into attacking Citadel Station, forcing Surik to fight off an assault and help defend the station before she could follow Traya. Brianna aided Surik and the Telos Security Force in fending off the Sith assault on Citadel Station before joining Surik in pursuit of Traya. Surik had learned from Atris that Traya had gone to a secret academy on Malachor V, the site of the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars, and the site where Surik had previously lost her connection to the Force after killing countless combatants on both sides by activating the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon during the battle. On this occasion, the Sith Lord intended to use Malachor V—a site where the Force still echoed from those killed by the Mass Shadow Generator—to create a wound in the Force, which in turn would allow her to carry out her goal of destroying the Force itself. When the group arrived at Malachor V, however, the massive storms surrounding the planet damaged the Ebon Hawk, causing it to crash. In the crash, the members of the group were separated, and Brianna was unable to help Surik, who went on to duel and defeat Traya alone. Allies *Meetra Surik *Bao-Dur *GO-TO *Mical Mira *Mandalore the Preserver *Atton Rand *T3-M4 *HK-47 Enemies *Sith Empire *Revan *Darth Traya *Atris *Visas Marr Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Echani Category:Hybrid Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: KOTOR 2 Category:Deceased Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Guardians Category:KOTOR 2 Companions Category:Protagonist